1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for locking a piping by means of a clamp member which is mounted at a proper portion longitudinal of the piping such as metallic conduit or resin tube with a relatively small diameter 20 m/m or below which is disposed generally as a passage for feeding fuel, oil, air and the like to automobiles, or various machinery and equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art method for locking a metallic conduit to another substrate by means of a clamp member comprises clasping a piping (P.sub.1) at a proper straight portion circumferential and longitudinal thereof by a clamp member (11) having a segmental holdfast (14) provided integrally with a fitting wall (13) having a bolt hole (12) on the holdfast as illustrated in FIG. 10 and FIG. 11, or brazing a clasping peripheral surface of the holdfast (14).
Then, for locking a resin tube, a resin-made particular-shaped clamp member was required.
However, in tee aforementioned prior art method for locking a metallic conduit, since the locking of the piping (P.sub.1) comprises clasping at a straight portion circumferential and longitudinal thereof or brazing the clasping perihheral surface, longitudinal and circumferential dislocations or friction flaws may result on the piping (P.sub.1), in the former, from vibrations of a car body or machinery and equipment lasting for a long period of time as disposed, thus incurring crack, failure or other damage Then in the latter, a corrosion resistance coating on overall products through plating or the like is quite necessary after brazing, and the plating under the state of complicated bent forms inevitably deteriorates a working efficiency, a difficulty of forming the plating coat having a desired high corrosion resistance is incurred at the same time.
Further, in the method for locking resin tubes, not only time and labor are required much for manufacture of a clamp member, but also a manufacturing cost becomes expensive.